Hades (Kid Icarus)
|-|Hades= |-|Devastation Ensemble= |-|Final Form= Summary Hades is the sadistic God of the Underworld and the true antagonist of Kid Icarus: Uprising. A callous god who loves nothing more than to bask in the pain and misery of others, he revived Medusa and launched plans to take over all the realms, using the souls of those who fell in battle to create more and more minions for his Underworld Army as the war goes on. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Hades Origin: Kid Icarus: Uprising Gender: Male Age: He has existed since the creation of mankind. Classification: God of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; Managed to survive from total body disintegration), Regeneration (Mid; Regenerated a new head), Resurrection (Of others), Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Danmaku, Flight, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Air Manipulation (Can create a vacuum by sucking in air through his mouth or hands), Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Can devour the souls of his opponents and reconstitute souls as minions), Void Manipulation (Any soul he devours ceases to exist) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Created and maintains a dimension with multiple stars and was able to violently shake said dimension as well) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Pit and his travel speed could only be matched by the Great Sacred Treasure's Pursuit Mode). Omnipresent within the Underworld (Stated to be everywhere and anywhere) Lifting Strength: At least Class T by the virtue of his sheer size Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high (Tanked streams of attacks from the Great Sacred Treasure and held his own against Pit and three Goddesses at once) Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters. Hundreds of kilometers with magic and physical attacks, Interstellar with pocket reality manipulation. Standard Equipment: The Devastation Ensemble, a special armor he only wears for "special occasions" like weddings, Armageddons, and fighting Pit in duels to the death. It automatically produces various cannons and other weapons that lock on to his target and fires at them. Intelligence: Hades is generally nonchalant about most things, rarely getting serious and preferring to simply make fun of his opponents to irritate them and enjoy himself. Nevertheless, he's an exceedingly skillful trickster and schemer, managing to plunge the Human World into chaos, turn Pit into a ring, and forcibly control Palutena with the help of the Chaos Kin. He is utterly merciless in combat and has a total disregard for life, being skilled enough to defeat Pit on several occasions and is terrifyingly skilled in the use of magic as well as hand-to-hand combat, which is only supplemented by his massive size. In addition, he's rather pragmatic, sending his minions after Pit in the midst of their fight and being more than willing to use dirty tactics to win a fight. However, he is also a total sadist and enjoys seeing the pain on people's faces, which may distract him from ending them outright. Weaknesses: Hades is a nonchalant prankster who rarely gets serious and is rather confident in his abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sadists Category:Kings Category:Soul Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Resurrection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Armor Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4